brickrigsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial:Your First Vehicle
Preparing Your First Vehicle When entering the editor, there will be an empty area. To create a vehicle file, do the following: *Click the "Save current vehicle as a new file" button at the top of the page DgzJV0C.png *Enter the vehicle's name at the bottom of the menu that appears 9mzBpLD.png *Click "Save" Rp431Vj.png This will create a vehicle file that you can save your progress to. Navigating the Editor By holding right-click and moving your mouse, you can rotate your camera. You can move the camera with A/D/W/S/Q/E keys (additional controls will appear in the bottom left corner). Clicking a category in the left panel will show the bricks in that category. Pressing the X above the category's window will exit it. Selecting a brick in the left panel once will bring the brick into the 3d view. rt2n3Ao.png *After the brick has been created, you can use the mouse to place it. *Holding shift while moving your mouse allows you to move the brick vertically. *Left-clicking again confirms the movement, and pressing ESC cancels the movement. *After a brick has been placed, you can select it with a left click, and press G to move it again. *To select multiple bricks, hold SHIFT and right-click the desired bricks. *You can rotate bricks with the A/D/W/S/Q/E keys, or by clicking on the colored rotation axis (appears when a brick is selected) and moving your mouse. 72Ca4EL.png *Pressing M will mirror the currently selected bricks to the other side of the editor while moving bricks. *Pressing Z will snap your selection to the center of the editor. *Holding shift while rotating will rotate the selection by smaller amounts. Starting your vehicle For this tutorial, we will be building a basic car. In order for the vehicle to work property, these parts are required: *An engine, which will provide power to the vehicle *Two axles, which will transfer the power to the wheels *Four wheels, which will drive the vehicle and steer it *A driver's seat, which allows the player to control the vehicle it is attached to *A plate, which can be used to keep all of these parts together All of which can be found in these categories: bxbHY4g.png dWENND7.png O6kirjE.png ubWw5cC.png Plate editor.png Now, to create a functioning vehicle, follow the pictures below. The captions contain specific instructions. (Note: Using the bricks shown is not a requirement; they are used for demonstration purposes) File:tut_1.jpg|Place the 10x4x1s plate found in the nx4x1s category in the center of the editor (remember, press Z to center it). This will act as the backbone of your vehicle File:tut_2.jpg|Place 2 2x4x1s axles found in the Axles category attached to the bottom of the plate. File:tut_3.jpg|Place a 3x2x5s engine (found in the Motors category attached on top of the plate. File:tut_4.jpg|Place a 2x2x7s seat (make sure it is a seat, and not a passenger seat) in the Control category on the plate. File:tut_5.jpg|Attach 4 3x4s wheels to each axle by lining up the holes on the wheel with the pins on the axles. They should turn green when it is attached in move mode. If they are not attaching, check that they are rotated the right way. File:tut_6.jpg|Now, look around the editor for a transparent blue arrow. That arrow points toward which direction is forward. File:tut_7.jpg|Move your camera so you can see both axles, and select the front axle (axle closest to the blue arrow). On the right panel, a configuration menu will open up. On that menu, go to Steering Angle under the Steering category and set it to 20. You can do this by selecting it and typing the value, or dragging the slider. File:tut_8.jpg| Save your vehicle by clicking the save icon (top left) or Ctrl+S. Navigate to the top right. There should be a button titled Exit the editor with the currently opened vehicle. It has a small icon of a car. Select that button, and it will spawn your vehicle outside the garage. Move your camera with the mouse, and use A/D for the steering, and W/S for throttle. Congratulations! You have created your first vehicle. Uploading to the Steam Workshop Purchasing Brick Rigs on Steam lets you to use the Workshop feature, allowing users to share their creations and download other users' creations. To upload your item to the Steam Workshop, open your vehicle in the editor, and follow these steps: KPnsKzO.png|Click this button at the top-left corner of the editor Ue3sUik.png|Enter the name of your vehicle in the box that appears, then press "Upload New" WWUAqhf.png|The rest of the work is done automatically Category:Tutorials